Denied Love
by N12
Summary: What's this feeling inside Nami? Is she really in love with her own crew members, Roronoa Zoro? Read more to find out! ZoroXNami


Denied Love

Nami didn't have a clue where this came from. She never thought she would actually find one of her own crew members actually attracted, especially that lazy swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. She couldn't stop thinking about him touching her and making her feel good. Some nights she would wake up panting and her panties drenching.

Not only did she find it weird to be attracted to that lazy swordsman, but he knew it! Whenever Nami would be looking at him while he's sleeping on the deck he would always crack an eye open to see her eyes beaming down on him. She would blush and look away, embarrassed that he caught her staring at him. Glancing back over at him she would find him giving her a slight smirk and chuckling at her embarrassed face.

She couldn't actually be in love with him...right?

XXXX

"Alright, you two watch over the ship we'll be back!" Yelled the cheerful captain waving goodbye.

Her heart pounding, feeling as if it would explode at any moment. She was on the ship with Roronoa Zoro, just the two of them alone. She went to her room room to draw some maps and to estimate how long it'll take to reach their next island to get her mind off of him. He knew exactly that she was avoiding him, using this opportunity he went in her room closed the latch and it was just the two of them in a small room.

Sitting in her chair drawing maps, minding her own business, Nami didn't have a clue as to what was about to happen. A muscular tanned arm swooped down and wrapped around Nami's waist. The hairs on her body stood up, surprised and not expecting this to happen. Staying calm she asked, "Z-zoro?" In her reply a soft kiss was planted on the side of her neck slowly making it's way up to her cheeks. Her lips parted, pupils shaking as she waited for the kiss to meet her lips. Waiting, the kiss never came. Frustrated and confused Nami didn't have a clue as to why he was doing this.

"Why are you doing this?" Nami murmured

"I want answers." He growled

"What answers? I don't owe you anything."

"You don't owe me anything, I just want to know as to why you always look at me with hungry eyes."

Stunned Nami didn't expect such a bold statement to come from his mouth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nami stammered

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't, if I would've known what you were talking about I would have already come clean."

"Then what explains this?"

Hiking her skirt up he slowly began caressing her underwear. Her underwear was wet with her own juices. In fact her underwear was already wet before he started touching her. She inhaled sharply, not expecting such pleasure to occur. Standing her ground she crossed her legs, trying to prevent him from touching her even more.

"It's part of the human body to get like this. It doesn't mean I like you."

A smirk was placed on his face testing her statement he began to nibble on her earlobe and softly kissing her from her collarbone slowly up to her lips. Centimeters away their lips didn't touch. Her eyes closed lips parted she waited for the kiss, but the only touching her lips was his warm breath. Amused by the way she acted as if she was about to kiss him made him laugh.

"I thought you said you didn't like me."

Her face was red, embarrassed that she even acted that way and worst off all how he laughed. His hand slowly left her underwear and made it's way down her sex. Her back arched, a wave of heat rushed throughout her body. Rubbing her clit made her dripping in wet juices, he pulled and flicked at her clit and soon enough it was swollen. His fingers were soaked by her juices looking at her she was panting and moaning. With a smirk on his face he had another surprise for her.

He ran his fingers up and down her sex and then one at a time his index then his middle and lastly his ring finger were inside her. A loud moan soon escalated to a cry. She was panting and moaning and was on the verge to an orgasm. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her sex penetrating her insides and making her cry his name out repeatedly, he knew that she was on the break to an orgasm. Thrusting his fingers faster and deeper wasn't going to help him, using his other hand he lifted her shirt up and pulled her bra down revealing two huge mounds in front of his eyes. He took his hand and began pulling and squeezing her peaks and breasts. Her breath was accelerating by the second, her mind grew blank and her vision blurry, with a final cry her head was thrown back and her wet juices slowly dripped down onto the swordsman hand.

He pulled his fingers out and licked every single drop of her sweet, spicy fenamine juice. Her breathing soon went back to normal. Nami never thought that fingers could ever please her.

"So are you sure you don't crave me?" Zoro whispered in her ear

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up she just stared at the ground not wanting to answer that question. A hand reached down and grabbed her chin to force her to make eye contact.

"I asked you a question." Zoro growled

"I-I want you. Make me go crazy!" Nami begged her eyes teary

A smug look was on his face, he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He placed his tongue on her bottom lip as if he was asking access in her mouth. She opened her mouth allowing him access to. Their tongues were wrapped with each others, saliva slowly running down one anothers face from such a passionate kiss. Zoro disconnected their kiss and a string of saliva was connected to one anothers mouth. Her eyes looking onto his as if she was asking for more.

"Stand up." Zoro requested

Doing as she was told she stood up. He grabbed the chair she was just sitting on and sat down in it.

"I made you feel good now its my turn."

She got on her knees to be eye level with his crotch, she removed his pants and boxers. As soon as she took his boxers off she was greeted with such a huge cock, mesmerized by the size she couldn't believe that it was going to soon enter her. She poked at the shaft and it slowly grew more she couldn't believe it was still growing. His shaft was soon twitching asking for more. She took her thumb and in slow circles rubbed the tip of his shaft. His eyes were squeezed shut and enjoying the moment. She then pulled the foreskin back to expose the head and began kissing the side of his shaft, she swirled her tongue on the tip of his shaft and began deep throating him.

His shaft was so huge she could possibly fit it all in her mouth, but Zoro forced her. Using his hands he thrusted Nami's head deeper onto his shaft. Choking and coughing a bit of saliva didn't concern Zoro one bit. Getting used to the feeling she soon felt a hot sensation against her mouth, his shaft was twitching and was already releasing precum. She used her hands to grope her breast and placed his shaft in between the valley of her breast and every time his shaft went up she would dip her tongue on the tip of his shaft making him go crazy.

Moans and growls were escaping from the swordsmans mouth. He felt as if the world was off its axis and was spinning out of control. When the world stopped spinning he opened his eyes to see his fellow nakama covered in his seman. She was removing and liking every single drop of his hot seed. Nami placed her stomach on her desk to expose her sex allowing Zoro access inside. Before they could even begin a third round their fellow nakamas were already back.

"Zoro, Nami we're back and I have meat!" Yelled their captain

They both quickly got dressed and cleaned Nami's room making everything look as if nothing happened. They both went on the deck to help the others put things away. As soon as they got up Sanji asked, "Why did you come out from Nami~swan's room?"

"Oh, I was just showing Zoro the map to the next island we're headed to so he won't get lost." Nami explained

"Oh good now this marmio won't have to get lost like always."

Nami and Zoro both grabbed the last couple of boxes of food to the kitchen. Zoro placed the food away in the fridge and wrapped his arms around Nami's waist.

He whispered in her ear, "Let's finish our third round later tonight in my room."

Before she could even reply he already walked out of the kitchen. Nami just stood there alone in the kitchen rethinking her thoughts. I never thought i'd admit this, but it seems like I have feelings for Zoro. Just the thought made her excited for later tonight. Yes indeed Nami was in love with Zoro.

XXX

I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'm actually on a plane to go to Brazil to watch the world cup! I'll probably won't post another story til monday. And by the time you guys get this it might be about 4:00 since i'm watching two games. Anyways let me know what you thought of this story! Biaz!


End file.
